villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wolfram (My Hero Academia)
is the main antagonist in My Hero Academia: Two Heroes. Wolfram is a power-hungry terrorist who desires to steal David Shield's Quirk Amplification Device and kidnap him to create and mass produce more into selling them in a black market. He is voiced by in Japanese version and in English version. Appearance Wolfram is a tall, bulky man with maroon hair and his eye pupils colored yellow. along with nearly Dark patches extendly across his right eye, some covering his mouth and nose. Even alongside a scar of his left cheek. He is also shown wearing a large white trench coat with gray cuffs and trimmings, along with combat boots, dark gray pants and a combat vest. His hands are covered with browns gloves and wears a metallic mask that covered his scars. But after the battle with Deku and All Might. Wolfram became very skinny and skeleton-like, probably due to the Quirk Amplification Device destroyed. Personality Wolfram is an arrogant, sadistic,and greedy supervillain who is willing to do whatever it takes to gain more power than ever, like how he desires to take the Quirk Amplification Device for a black market and sell them to other villains to gain fame for his own selfishness. He is shown to be very merciless when he was willing to shoot down Sam & David, including with attempting to murder Melissa. It even shows that Wolfram never keeps his promises when it comes to harming people. He is also manipulative as he and his gang pretended to be actors in order to fool David and lied to him to take the Device for himself. He even seems to enjoy mocking David's redemption when he said that it was too late to be a hero when what David did was already a cause of villainy, leaving David to be in despair and was willing to give him more of that when he aimed his gun towards melissa. History Background It is Unknown of Wolfram's Past. But he happens to be working with All for One & knew him. But in order to succeed in this Mission, All For One helps aid it by giving Wolfram Two Quirks, which was his Ferrokinesis & his Muscle augmentation. ''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' Wolfram broke and entered I-Island and hacked into the security system, threatening to kill the inhabitants there. He also restrains all of the pro-heroes attending, including All Might and takes David Shield and his assistant Sam hostage in order to break into the island's vault. The Class 1-A students and Melissa Shield plan to go to the 200th floor of the building that they were partying in to stop Wolfram's evil plans. Still have lost their way, Katsuki Bakugō and Eijiro Kirishima venture into the building without noticing the hack. When the students reach the 80th floor, Wolfram and his team become aware of their plan and attempt to apprehend them. While hiding in a plant room, the group attempts to escape from two of the villains until Bakugō and Kirishima accidentally cross paths with them and engage in battle. Todoroki helps the others escape to a higher floor and joins Bakugō and Kirishima in their fight. Mineta uses his Grape Quirk to climb up the tower and lower a ladder to allow the others to climb up with him. Wolfram's men send an army of sentry robots after both groups of students, which incapacitate Kaminari. Iida, Yaoyorozu, Jirō, and Mineta defend against the robots while Midoriya, Uraraka, and Melissa make their way to the top of the tower. Uraraka uses her Zero-Gravity quirk to carry Deku and Melissa to the security room before the robots overpower her. Just in time, Todoroki, Bakugo and Kirishima save her. Deku and Melissa continue working their way to the top. they discover David and Sam in the vault as they unlock a suitcase. It is revealed that David and Sam orchestrated the night's events with actors in order to steal back their greatest invention - a headset that maximizes the power of a person's Quirk. I-Island's top men decided that it was too dangerous, so they took their invention and research away, and locked it up so it wouldn't end up in the wrong hands. Deciding that All Might needed it to remain a hero and keep the world safe, David decided to get his invention back. Wolfram arrives, restrains Deku, and reveals that he is a true villain and not an actor. Sam then betrays David and gives Wolfram the suitcase, revealing that he worked with Wolfram to make sure he could sell the invention to other villains and achieve fame. However, Wolfram shoots Sam after getting the suitcase and David jumps in the way of another bullet in order to save his life. Before Wolfram can kill Melissa, Midoriya breaks free in order to fight him. Wolfram uses his Quirk to hold off Midoriya and escapes to the rooftop, having kidnapped David so he can make more copies of said invention. Deku races to the top and attempts to stop Wolfram from taking off in a helicopter with David, but fails and falls from the helicopter. Melissa also takes back control of the security system, freeing the pro heroes and disabling the robots. All Might, now freed, races to the roof and stops the helicopter from taking off. Wolfram, in a last attempt, uses the Quirk-Amplification headset to amplify his power and starts to overcome an already tired All Might, creating a giant body made up of metal parts and debris that traps David inside it. He overpowers All Might further with multiple Quirks and reveals that he is in league with All For One, who gave Wolfram additional Quirks and helped fuel David's fall from grace in an attempt to demonize All Might. The rest of the students soon arrive on the roof to help All Might and Deku who work together to finish the fight. The two throw a smash together that is ultimately strong enough to defeat Wolfram, destroy the Quirk-Amplification device and free David. It is unknown about Wolfram's fate afterwards, probably him and his gang got arrested for their crimes Abilities Metal Manipulation: This is Wolfram's Primary Quirk, but it was known as Ferrokinesis. This quirk allows Wolfram to manipulate metallic objects by making physical contact with its surface. It was also used for defensive purposes in battle, like creating flexible pillars to crush its targets while it also makes sturdy walls to block enemy attacks. Muscle Augmentation: A Quirk once given to him by All For One. Muscle Augmentation can greatly increase Wolfram's muscle mass and stamina. It shares similarities with One for All, but it was not as powerful to compare with. '''Overall Abilities: '''Wolfram's Abilities are quite largely unknown, however, All For One had entrusted Wolfram with a muscle enhancing quirk when he was willing. '''Leadership Skills: '''Wolfram has Charismatic Leadership to his gang and were prepared ready. His subordinates wee able to fight on par against Class 1-A's Students. '''Tactical Skill: '''Wolfram is shown to be Intelligent at Strategizing, as when he pretends to be a fake villain in order to steal David's Quirk Amplification Device as an example. '''Acting Skill: '''Wolfram, along with his Gang, were able to pass themselves as a group of fake villains to hire. He is shown to be an Expert at this. Equipment '''Quirk Amplification Device: '''A Device he stole from David Shield. The Quirk Amplification Device is a headset that is capable of drastically increasing the user's strength and power of its quirk. Gallery Wolfram the liar.png|Wolfram's evil grin. Wolfram dishonors the agreement.png|Wolfram dishonors the agreement with Samson, as he prepares to kill him. Wolfram on the helicopter.png|Wolfram's angry stare. Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Strategic Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Movie Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Weapons Dealer